


Guilt

by wholocker78218



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Guilt, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Kali returns to the Elysian Fields hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys,  
> I really wanted to write this because I feel that Kali is an extremely underused character and after she leaves with Sam and Dean she is completely forgotten. So in an effort to correct this fact I wrote this as an attempt to write her out of the show while leaving a route for her to return. If that makes any sense. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

I shouldn’t be here, Lucifer might still be here. I should have just disappeared. That would have been the right decision but I’m here anyway. It’s not like I want to be here but I need to be. I have to see him; I’ll never get another chance. I felt it when he died. How could I not? One of the most powerful beings in existence dies and to everyone else the world kept spinning but not to me. I felt it: that loss of light: that loss of power in the balance in the universe.  My world stopped spinning even if everyone else’s did not.

The bodies of my fellow pagans line the hallway leading to that room. Their blood coating the floor, splashed along the walls. This is my fault. All of it is my fault. If I hadn’t called hi- them here they would still be alive.

Stepping over and around corpses I make my way down the corridor towards the room. The doors are closed. I can’t bring myself to open them. For all I know Lucifer may be in that room. The body might not even be there. For all I know The Devil might have burned his body to ash.

My hand settles on the handle and I twist the knob and push open one of the doors. I open my eyes not remembering when I closed them and see him. He’s just lying there. All alone. His wings burnt into the wood. Ash is floating around the room but I don’t focus on that. My eyes are drawing to the blade embedded in his chest. The same blade I believed I had but that was just a trick. He always loved to trick me. I hope this is another one of his tricks but I know that it isn’t. Not even he could be that cruel.

I walk towards the body but stop short when the deafening silence is broken.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

I spin around and standing in the corner of the room is Lucifer. There are so many things I want to say but I remain silent.

“My brother is dead.”

“You did kill him.

Anger flares in those cold blue eyes but so does sadness and maybe regret.

“I had to.”

“Why?”

“Why do you care?” He says: stepping out of the shadows cast in the corner.

“Because he is dead and I want to know why you killed your own brother in cold blood.”

“But did I kill him?”

“What is that supposed to mean, who else would be able to get close enough to stab him?”

“That is not what I meant.”

“Then what _did_ you mean?”

“My brother should never have been here. Frankly neither should I; however when I was made aware that you held the Winchesters, well my interest was piqued. But that’s beside the point. Gabriel was never supposed to be here, he was supposed to survive this war and because of you he is dead. One thing my brother had right was that he is loyal. To me it is misplaced but he made his decision and he chose you and your brothers and sisters and humanity. But he is loyal. And because of that loyalty to you, he is dead.”

I open my mouth to reply but the Archangel silences me once again.

“You called him to your fight and then betrayed him and yet he saved you. And he died for it. I may have stabbed him but it was you who is responsible for his death.”

“Are you going to finish the job and kill me?” I ask.

“I want to, I really do. But I will not let my brother die in vain. For only him, I will spare you today. However get in my way again and I will not hesitate to kill you.”

The Archangel stands over the body, I can see his pain. His shoulders hunched, for a being so despising of humanity his mannerisms are very human-like. He kneels down beside Gabriel’s body and rests a hand on his forehead. After a beat he grips the blade and stands up, pulling it from the body.

He looks at me and it’s unnerving, it feels like he can see right through me but I remain still and meet his cold blue eyes. He blinks then turns away and leaves the room. Footsteps echoing in the silence. And once again I am alone.

I stare down at the body, anger and pain bubbling inside me. Lucifer was right, it’s my entire fault. This was my fight and because of my own stupidity and selfishness the youngest archangel lies dead on an abandoned hotel’s floor. His wings spread and burnt; his vessel empty.

I kneel, lay a kiss on his forehead before standing and walking away. I don’t look back because if I do I’ll know if he is truly gone. That this isn’t some elaborate trick. Just another time he faked his death. That he isn’t dead.

That it isn’t my fault.


End file.
